diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivien O'Flanerty/Geschichten
__FORCETOC__ Albtraum Ein Schrei.' '' ''Die Erde beebt und die Luft wird dichter. Etwas stimmt hier nicht. Mutter? Was ist mit deinem Gesicht? Wo ist Vater? '' ''Überall riecht es nach Feuer. Der Rauch zieht in meine Lungen und ich kann ihm nicht entkommen. Wo kommt das alles nur her? Ich höre sie schreien. Es klingt als wäre es die ganze Stadt. Was schreien sie nur? Sie flehen. Sie betteln. Ich kann es klar und deutlich verstehen. Aber warum nur? Sind sie nicht ganz woanders? In unserer Stadt gibt es so etwas nicht. Hier fleht niemand. Hier bettelt niemand. Hier... ...bettelt nur Mutter. Aber warum? Ihr Leben. Ich kann ihn riechen. Sein teures Duftwasser, ein leichter Geruch nach Pferd und Schweiß hängt ihm ebenfalls an. Breit steht er in der Türe, während meine Mutter vor ihm kniet. Sie weint bitterlich. Fleht immer wieder. Um ihr Leben. Nein? Nein, sie fleht, er solle die Kinder verschonen. '''''Wer ist dieser Mann? Bevor ich zuende denken kann, holt er mit seinem Hammer aus und zertrümmert den Kopf meiner Mutter. Ein Wappen leuchtet auf. Kann das denn sein? Groß, gewaltig und blond baut er sich vor mir auf. Das Wappen.. .. ich kenne es. Lordearon. Das Königswappen. Aber das kann nicht sein! Ein breites Grinsen zeichnet sich in seinem Gesicht ab, während er erneut ausholt. Stefan, mein Bruder. Und wieder höre ich Schreie. Sie sind laut. Lauter als die letzten. Ich sehe mich um und suche nach der Quelle. Aber ich sehe niemanden. Ich muss es sein. Ja, ich schreie. Schrill und laut, während der Prinz erneut ausholt und auch meinen anderen Bruder niederstreckt. Michael. Wir erwarteten deinen Tot. Aber nicht so. Ich robbe schreiend über den Boden, hin zu Mutter. Ich flehe sie an, den Prinzen auf zu halten. Doch sie kann nicht mehr antworten. Da ist nichts mehr, womit sie antworten könnte. Ich schreie erneut, bis ich wieder zu dieser dunklen Gestalt hinauf blicke. Blut verschmiert ist die blau-goldene Rüstung. Breit ist das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Wie kann das sein? Er war doch ein guter Mann. Täglich flehte ich, eines Tages so sein zu dürfen. Ich wollte ein Paladin sein, genau wie er. Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt würde ich aufstehen und ihn niederstrecken. Niemand löscht meine Familie aus! zscht! Da kommt der Hammer auf mich zu. Er trifft und -'' ''- "Vivien?" Mein Kopf. Wo ist mein Kopf! "Vivien?!" Warum? Wo bin ich? "Vivien, du hast wieder schlecht geträumt. Komm, setz dich auf." Wer... ... mein Blick wird klarer. Der Leutnant, Faidra, sie hält mir ein Glas entgegen. Wasser. "Ganz ruhig. Werd wach, dann reden wir." Ich sehe sie an. Lächelnd. Müde. In Rüstung? Wohl wieder eine lange Nacht in der Burg. ... Es war nur ein Traum ... Plot mit den Klingen Tyrs 2014 Vorwort Anfang 2014 war das Zweite Wachregiment, mit anderen Einheiten/Gilden, in Westfall und hat sich durch die schön emoteten NPC's geschlagen. An der Stelle nochmal ein Dankeschön, dass wir dabei sein durften. Leider weiß ich nicht mehr, wer genau alles dabei war. Aber ich denke, diejenigen werden sich daran erinnern, wenn sie es lesen. Für meinen Charakter war das damals ein wichtiges Ereignis in vielerlei Hinsicht, weswegen ich dann auch die Geschichte geschrieben habe. Die Geschichte basiert teilweise auf dem Log zu dem Abend/der Nacht, teilweise sind es die Gedanken des Charakters. Daher ist sie auch aus Vivi's Sicht geschrieben und ich hoffe, dass der ein oder andere Gefallen daran findet. Geschichte Das Feuer der Schmiede lodert mit schwarzem Rauch über unseren Köpfen. Ich sehe nach links, der Paladin positioniert sich dort. Es fehlen einfach die Leute. Kampfgeräusche sind aus dem Innern des Gasthauses zu vernehmen. Kampfgeschreie, Bolzenschüsse, Holz das auf die Plattenrüstungen prallt. Mein Blick wandert über die Gebäude. Außerhalb meines Sichtfeldes höre ich weitere Kämpfe. Die andere Einheit steht wohl ebenso unter Beschuss. Wir sichern unseren Rückzug, sollte er nötig werden. Ein Schuss – gefolgt von einem weiteren. Der Fahnenjunker ist unser letzter Schütze, nachdem der Gnom zu Boden ging. Verdammt. Unsere Deckung war nicht darauf ausgelegt. Ich lausche den Geräuschen aus dem Gasthaus, denen aus dem Haus hinter uns und den Geräuschen vor uns. Dort sind keine. Langsam hebe ich den Blick zu den Fenstern des Herrenhauses, zu den Türen… Wieso kommt keine Verstärkung? Leise sind wir nun wirklich nicht. Ist hier überhaupt noch Jemand? Oder ist es nur eine weitere Falle? Weit und breit ist Niemand zu sehen. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Barrikaden, komische roboterartige Wesen, eine Bombe.. aber kaum Personen. So sichert man doch keine Geisel. Naja, zumindest keine die noch lebt. Es ist klar, vergeudete Mühen. Hier werden wir sie nicht finden, zumindest nicht lebenden. Ich fokussiere meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Kampfgebrüll aus dem Inneren des Gasthauses. Meine Kameraden. Leben sie noch? Dem Licht sei Dank. Eine der Kämpferinnen kommt auf uns zu. Sie lebt und geht hinein. Niemand wird zurück gelassen. Sie geht über die offene Straße, ich hebe den Blick. Fehlt nicht etwas? Ein so leicht einsehbares Gebiet, aber keine Schüsse? Nein. Keine Verstärkung. Die Stadt ist leer. Ich atme tief durch und lasse meinen Schild leicht sinken. Habe ich ihn wirklich seit wir hier sind gehoben? Der Arm wird lahm und ich wünsch mir nichts sehnlicher als wieder in Sturmwind zu sein. Ein Kaffee. Füße auf den Tisch. Stattdessen rasen meine Gedanken. Drei Hinterhalte. Der Kampf im Gasthaus ist zu offensichtlich. Sie waren sofort zur Stelle und haben sich in den offenen Kampf begeben. Was stimmt mit dieser Stadt nicht? Was stört mich an alledem so sehr? „Geht hinein. Ich.. löse Euch ab..“ Reißt mich die Paladin aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sehe mich um, erkenne die Gestalt. Blutverschmiert, blass.. Lange wird sie nicht mehr durch halten. Die Zeit rennt. Ich trete hinein und lasse den Schild sinken. Mein Arm schmerzt. Ich lockere ihn für einen Moment, dann wird der Schild gegen den Schmerz gehoben und ich trete um die Ecke. Einschusslöcher, Leichen.. keiner von uns. Plötzlich brüllt Jemand im oberen Stockwerk los. Ich suche die Treppe, sehe sie und eine Leiche. Darunter eine Rüstung. Blau. Einer von uns! Der Paladin ist schneller. Drandon. Er kommt der Hauptgefreiten zur Hilfe und wie schon so oft an diesem Abend presche ich mit dem Schild vor. Stelle mich vor die beiden und sehe langsam hinauf. Vorsichtig trete ich um die Ecke herum, die Treppe hinauf. Heftig zucke ich zusammen, als plötzlich Gebell ertönt. Als dann ist es still. Komplett still. Eine Geisterstadt könnte man nicht besser beschreiben. Langsam gehe ich weiter hinauf. Meine Hände zittern etwas. Ich sehe kurz hinunter, der Kommandant folgt. Die Stellung Draußen ist nun nur noch schwach besetzt. Jetzt weiß ich auch wo das Zittern her rührt. Verstärkung. Wir sind am verwundbarsten in diesem Moment. Niemand weiß was von Oben kommt. Niemand weiß was von Draußen kommt. Wenn sie jetzt angreifen.. Alle, die noch kämpfen können stehen auf dieser Treppe. Egal. Wir haben diesen Weg angetreten, also dringen wir auch weiter vor. Vorsichtig setze ich meine Schritte, versuche alles im Blick zu haben. Drei Zimmer. Drei verdammte Zimmer. Es ist dunkel. Ich könnte nicht mal sagen, ob irgendjemand da oben ist. Die Stille ist fast schon erdrückend. Mein Blick huscht zwischen den Türen hin und her, ich warte auf den Angriff. Aber es passiert nichts. Aus dem Augenwinkel erblicke ich die Hauptgefreite. Sie folgt mir. Eine stumme Absprache wie sie nur unter Kameraden stattfinden kann. Ich setze meinen Weg fort. Etwas Licht dringt aus dem ersten Raum, zeichnet eine Silhouette in die Dunkelheit. Von der Neugier gepackt betrachte ich nur kurz die anderen Eingänge, sicher gehend, dass die Kameradin meinen Rücken schützt. Langsam trete ich in den Raum. Überall ist Staub, Spinnenweben glänzen in der fahlen Abendsonne welche durch die Bretter fällt. „Kannst du was sehen?“ Ein zerbrochener Tisch, ein leeres Regal. Und diese Leiche. Kurz betrachte ich sie, vielleicht ist sie noch nicht tot. Das Gesicht ist blau. Nein, da ist nichts mehr zu machen. Wieder einmal schlagen meine Instinkte an. War hier nicht eben noch Gebrüll? Ich wende mich dem Regal zu, will schon näher treten, als es plötzlich mit lautem Krachen auf mich zu kommt. Ich weiche ihm nach Hinten aus, starre in die Staubwolke, hinter sich nach und nach ein Loch zeigt. War da nicht ein Keuchen? Ist da Jemand drin? Es folgt nichts. Niemand zu sehen. Oder doch? Hin und her gerissen, verwirrt durch diese skurrile Szenerie mit der hängenden Leiche in dieser Geisterstadt, will ich auf das Loch zu treten, Schwert und Schild kampfbereit. Aus den Augenwinkeln erblicke ich etwas. Gepolter, Kampfschreie, Stahl auf Stahl. Ich trete flink aus dem Raum heraus mit böser Vorahnung, dass der Hinterhalt doch da war. Nur nicht zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem ich ihn erwartet habe. Haben wir uns selbst in den Tod geführt? Die Paladine werden getroffen und fallen die Treppe hinunter. Laut und dumpf erklingt die schwere Platte auf dem maroden Holz. Meine Aufmerksamkeit gilt der Kameradin. Sie versucht sich zu wehren, verliert jedoch die Macht über ihre Waffen. Hier läuft etwas gehörig schief. Ich fackel nicht lang, lege mein Schwert auf die Kante des Schildes. Meine Arme sind bereits träge, vielmehr werde ich heute nicht mehr durch halten. Ich fixiere den Feind, warte ab. Warte bis ich freies Feld habe. Die Kameradin wird von beiden Seiten attackiert. Es wird eng. Da! Ich habe Platz! Ich presche vor, Schild und Klinge voran. Will diesem elenden Bastard meinen Stahl durch den Hals bohren. Der Gedanke rast durch meinen Kopf, wie schon so oft. Immer wieder im Kampf. Jedes verdammte Mal. Aber auch der Schmerz ist mir nicht fremd. Dumpf falle ich zu Boden. Das Schwert fällt mir aus der Hand. Was war das? Mein Blick fällt zur Treppe. Sie kämpfen. Alle versuchen hier zu überleben. Können wir das denn überhaupt noch? Fast alle sind verletzt, ich selbst sehe mein Ende bereits kommen. Entwaffnet am Boden, nicht wissend wer oder was mich angegriffen hat. Die Platte wirkt noch schwerer als sonst. Es ist vorbei. Wir werden diese Geisterstadt nicht verlassen. Ich verspüre einen Tritt. Der Angreifer ist hinter mir. Er wird in wenigen Sekunden seinen Stahl in meinen Körper rammen und mir fehlt die Kraft. Die Kämpfe haben ihren Tribut gefordert. Es ist vorbei. „Verdammte Bastarde!“ Brüllt der Paladin. Schwer hallen die Worte in meinem Kopf. Ich sehe auf. Wie ein Berserker stürmt er die Türe, den Hammer voran. Nein. Es ist nicht vorbei. Ich greife nach meinem Schwert, sammel die letzten Kräfte zusammen und drehe mich auf den Rücken. Es ist meine einzige Chance. Das Schwert ragt empor, ich schließe meine Augen und hoffe. Das Licht war nicht mit uns. Die Helden, welche uns in den Geschichten begegnen haben uns verlassen. Es ist aber noch nicht zu spät unsere Geschichte zu schreiben. Stille. Die Kämpfe sind vorbei. Der Ausgang ungewiss. Ich öffne meine Augen wieder und erblicke das vermummte Gesicht einer Frau. Die Augen sind skurril verdreht, starren die eigene Schädeldecke an. Blut tropft auf mich hinunter. Mein Wams. Das Blau unserer Stadt, gepaart mit dem roten Blut dieser Person. Ein weiteres Gesicht. Nur ein weiterer Schemen. Wenn ich es nur oft genug sage glaube ich es vielleicht sogar. Ich schiebe den Leichnam zur Seite und ziehe mein Schwert aus dem leblosen Körper. Das Wappen ist kaum mehr zu erkennen. Aber es ist nicht mein Blut. Nein, fremdes Blut klebt an meiner Rüstung. Da bewegt sich was. Ruckartig hebe ich den Blick. Bitte nicht noch mehr. Das braune Leder, die glänzende Platte und das Blut der Feinde. Ein Handschuh. Dahinter die Rüstung wie auch ich sie trage. Der Kampf ist vorbei. „Danke.“ Ich ziehe mich mit letzter Kraft auf die Beine. Gestützt durch die Kameradin. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Gute Frage. Ich sehe mich um. Suche die Verbündeten. Hoffe sie leben. Der Rekrut steht plötzlich auf der Treppe. Die Paladin. Ich nicke der Hauptgefreiten zu. „Wird schon.“ Noch einmal fällt mein Blick auf die Leiche am Boden, während ich ihr Blut von dem Stahl wische. Hinterhältige Ratte. Sowas ist unehrenhaft. Ich stecke das Schwert weg, mal wieder aus den Gedanken gerissen. Spricht sie zu mir? Egal, ich folge einfach mal hinein. Immer noch hängt dort die Frau. Ganz in weiß. Was geht hier nur vor? „Kenn ich nicht…“ Ich sehe ihr kurz nach. Mein Blick fällt wieder auf die Gehängte. Nein, sie hat sicher nichtmehr gebrüllt. Niemand verdient es nach dem Tod Tage lang von der Decke zu baumeln. Ich schneide sie hinunter und wende mich ab. Wir verlassen den gesicherten Bereich. Aufatmen. Ich ziehe den Helm von meinem verschwitzten Kopf. Erstmal brauche ich Wasser. Suchend sehe ich mich um. Drandon ist verletzt. Die Hauptgefreite sieht nicht fitter aus als ich selbst, vermutlich. Der Rekrut ist noch nicht lange genug dabei. Der Kommandant steht. Die Paladin blutet stark. Wir müssen sie in Sicherheit bringen. Nein, es hat keinen Zweck. Die Großmeisterin wird ohnehin nicht hier sein. Wir kämpfen nicht weiter. Langsam und geschlagen tritt die Einheit den Weg zurück in unsere sichere Stadt an. Was auch immer dieser Abend brachte. Wir haben Verletzte in den Eigenen Reihen, standen gemeinsam unserem Ende gegenüber und sind ihm entkommen. Eine Einheit. Kameradschaft. Blindes Vertrauen. Hier bin ich zuhause. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__